pour l'amour d'un vampire
by zazouvampyrfaith
Summary: univers alternatif de buffy, il n'y a pas de tueuse, venez voir par vous même ce que sa donne
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Faith, j'ai 20 ans, enfin en apparence, parce qu'en réalité j'ai exactement 514 ans...et oui, je suis un vampire. Je sis brune, de taille moyenne, assez sexy je dois dire et j'ai aussi un tatouage sur le bras gauche, un tribal. L'histoire que je vais vous raconter s'est passée il y a quelques années lorsque j'ai rencontrée la femme de ma vie, Buffy.

commençons d'abord par expliquer comment je suis devenue un vampire afin que vous compreniez mieux mon histoire. C'était il y a une vaingtaine d'années à peu près, je sortais du bar ou je travaillais lorsqu'un homme assez séduisant m'a accosté...

-l'homme : Bonsoir, que fait une si jolie demoiselle par une heure si tardive seule et dans le noir?

-moi : Je rentre du travail et je vais me pieuter, donc si sa ne vous dérange pas, au revoir.

-l'homme : pourquoi être aussi pressée quand vous n'aurez plus rien à penser après cette nuit...?

Après cette phrase, son visage déjà blafard est devenu hideux et quelques secondes après, tout devint me suis réveillée quelques temps après, sans savoir qui j'étais ni même ou j'étais, tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'avais le goût du sang dans la bouche ainsi qu'un mal de chien au niveau de la j'ai approché ma main de la dite jugulaire, je me suis aperçu que j'avais deux me suis levée d'un bond et me suis dirigée vers le miroir, et la, l'horreur...Je ne voyais pas mon reflet, je commençais donc à paniquer (très légèrement ceci-dit)et me suis mise en quête d'un sparadra dans la chambre de motel que, d'après ce que j'avais pu voir, était a priori la trouvais le sparadra dans la salle de bain, entrepris de le mettre à l'aveugle sur ma blessure, et une fois ceci fait, de me mettre en quête de quelque chose à manger.J'avais une de ses faim !

une fois sortie de ma cambre, je me suis dirigée vers un drive-in et je me suis commandée un maxi ès avoir englouti mon repas, je me suis aperçu que j'avais toujours aussi faim...une faim viscérale, qui venait de je ne sais ou mais qui me me suis surprise à dévisager les gens se trouvant dans le restaurant, et mes yeux ne purent s'empêcher de regarder le sang passant dans leur carothyde battre au rythme de leur coeur...et d'un coup, une douleur fulgurante au niveau des canines me prit, je me mit à passer mes doigts dessus, et là, la surprise, elles avaient pris au moins 2 centimètres, et c'est là que je compris ce que j'étais devenue...UN VAMPIRE ! Je ne pensais plus qu'à une seule chose, me venger de l'homme qui m'avait fait subir ça.

Que va devenir Faih ? la suite au prochain chapitre !

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette fic, j'ai l'habiude d'écrire mais j'ai jamais rien publié, je prends toutes les critiques, mais les insultes, vous pouve les garder ! Peace :)


	2. Chapter 2

chap 2

quelques temps après, j'ai déménagé de ma chambre de motel et de la ville ou j'étais pour une petite ville en californie, tiens à préciser que je ne e nourris plus de sang humain mais de sang de porc et/ou de boeuf, moins goutu que le sang humain mais cependant tout aussi nourrissant.J'avais trouvé un travail de serveuse dans une boite de nuit appellée "Le Bronze" et j'y travaillais 6 jours sur soir, c'était un vendredi, je sortais après mon service pour rentrer chez moi (une autre chambre de motel) lorsque j'entendis un cri déchirer la me suis précipitée vers la source de ce cri et aperçu une jeune femme seule entourée de deux gros lourdeaux et bizarrement, très déformés (oui, vous l'aure comprit, des vampires), je me suis donc précipitée au secours de cette jeune demoiselle (ah oui, j'ai oubliée de vous dire, je suis lesbienne)j'ai donc commencé par sauter sur le dos du plus mastoc des deux, lui arracha la jugulaire, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire tomber la tête par terre et donc de le réduire en poussiè deuxième à eu à peine le temps de s'apercevoir de la mort de son copain qu'il était déjà maitrisé, une main tordu façon "aile de poulet" et un morceau de bois pointu au niveau du coeur, prêt à être enfoncé.

-Moi : qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à cette femme ?

-Le vampire : je 'ai pas sonné toi ! d'ou tu viens interrompre mon festin e tuer mon pote sale connasse ?

-Moi : attends, je crois que t'a pas bien compris gros tas, c'es moi qui suis en position de force la, pas toi ! Alors réponds à ma question ! (je lui enfonçais encore un peu plus le pieu improvisé dans la poitrine)

-Le vampire : Ok, voulais juste manger un peu c'est out ! Lâche moi mainenant, je t'ai dis ce que tu voulais !

-Moi : Oui, mais tant je lui enfonçais mon pieu et il se transforma en poussière.

Je me relevais et époussiérais mon cuir noir, mon débardeur et mes rangers et aperçu la jeune femme apeurée recroquevillée par terre, je me suis avnçée vers elle, lui ai tendu la main et l'ai relevée sans aucun était vraiment très belle, blonde, les yeux vers, plus petite que moi et bien proportionné somme, tout ce que j'aime !

-Moi : Comment vous vous appellez ?

-La fille : Bu...Buffy...Et...Et vous ?

-Moi : Je m'appelle Faith.J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop eur et qu'ils ne vous ont pas fait trop de mal.

-Buffy : Non, c'est bon, je nai rien, merci encore de m'avoir sauvée, mais dites moi, vous êtes vraiment très forte pour une fille de votre corpulence...

-Moi : oui, je fais beaucoup d'exercices et de vous raccompagne chez vous, comme ça sa évitera les mauvaises rencontres d'accord ?

-Buffy : Merci, c'es très genil à vous Faith.

Nous sommes donc parties en direction de chez Buffy, elle habitait une petite maison très chou siuée dans Revelo ées devant son perron, je la saluait en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée et commençais à m'éloigner dans la nuit lorsque...

-Buffy : Faith ?

-Moi : Oui ?

-Buffy : pourrais-je avoir ton numéro de téléphone ou est-ce trop demandé...?

-Moi : c'es trop demandé, mais si tu veux, je travaille au Bronze, tu n'auras qu'à venir demain soir et je t'offrirais un verre.

-Buffy : d'accord.A demain alors ?

-Moi : Ouais.

lorsque je rentrais dans ma chambre de motel, ce que je vit ne me plût vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas !


	3. Chapter 3

chap 3

Ce que je vis dans ma chambre ne me plus pas mais alors pas du tout !

Moi : -Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre !

L'inconnu : -Mais je suis venue voir comment se portait ma fille vampirique, tout simplement.

et oui, c'était le mec qui m'avait transformée. Je me suis mise à trembler comme une feuille, pas de froid, mais d'appréhension et sans doute de peur.

Moi : -qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Je ne vous doit rien du tout.

L'homme : -Je veux que tu me rejoigne, que nous contrôlions ce monde et que nous réduisions l'humanité en esclavage, toi et moi Faith.

Moi : -Non mais ça va pas bien chez vous ! j'ai pas envie de contrôler le monde avec un cinglé ! Et puis je n'ai rien contre les humains, ils ne m'ont jamais rien fait !

L'homme : -Tu verras que ça changera, lorsqu'ils sauront ta vraie nature, tu seras perdue, et tu viendras me supplier...Je te laisse voir par toi même mais attends toi à quelques fait, comment va Buffy ?

Comment savait-il pour Buffy...?Nous avait-il suivies lorsque je l'ai raccompagné...? Ou alors...Les deux vampires qui l'on attaqué venaient de sa part. Et merde.

Moi : -Si tu ose la toucher, je te jure que...

-TU N'AS PAS A ME DIRE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! Tu verras bien ce qui t'attends, je te souhaite bon courage ma fille.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti de ma chambre, je me calmais, me dirigeais vers le frigo et pris ma tasse fétiche remplie préalablement de sang de porc et la mit quelques secondes au micro-onde, de manière à ce que le sang soit à bonne température. Une fois que les premières gouttes de sang touchèrent mes lèvres, je me sentis mieux, je tremblais moins et je commençais à me rassurer en me disant que les gens de cette ville ne croiraient jamais un cinglé leur dire que les vampires existent. Quoique, avec lui, il faut s'attendre à tout...

Une fois ma tasse de sang finie, j'attrapais ma veste en cuire et pris la direction de la maison de Buffy.

_Quelques minutes après..._

J'étais devant la porte de chez elle, je m'appretais à sonner quand j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournais et me retrouvais nez à nez avec la blonde.

B : -Tiens, salut Faith. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure si matinale ?

Moi :-Bah j'avais envie de voir comment tu allais, si tu t'étais bien remise de ton agression...

B :-Oui, mais dis moi, qu'est-ce que c'était que ces...choses avec le visage déformé ?

Moi :-Je...hum...comment te dire...j'en sais pas plus que toi, peut-être qu'ils avaient une déformation congénitale...?

B :-Ah...peut-ê , je dois te laisser, j'ai des choses à faire, m'en veut pas de ne pas te faire rentrer, mais je ne te connais pas assez pour ça.

Moi :-T'inquiètes, pas de soucis.A plus B.

Une fois partie de che la blonde, je me disais que l'excuse de la déformation congénitale ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps...Il fallait que je la préserve, ou bien, que je lui dise la vérité sur eux et...sur moi...

Comment Faith va s'y prendre pour ne pas choquer et surtout protéger sa blonde...?La suite au prochain chapitre ! Reviews please... :-)


End file.
